Thief Next Door
Thief Next Door is a season 83 episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Lifty and Shifty *Nightfall Featuring *Quartz *Cap *Drama *Senior *Hound Appearances *Richie *Crescent *Capture Plot Lifty and Shifty come down from the fireplace and search something valuable inside a house. They quietly sneak into each room so they won't wake up anyone inside. They begin stealing some jewelry in the living room and some money until Shifty accidentally steps on a remote, causing the television to be switched on. Both of them are shocked and see Richie coming out from his room. Lifty brings his tranquilizer gun in panic and tries to knock Richie out only to hit the lamp instead, causing it to fall and crush Richie. The brothers then just continue their job. After they happily walk out from the house with stolen stuff, Lifty feels something behind him and looks behind but finds nothing. Shifty quickly wants Lifty to enter their van before they can rob another place. Shifty turns on the engine but then hears someone landing on their van. Lifty wants Shifty to check it out but he thinks that it is only a bird. Meanwhile, it's revealed that Nightfall cuts a square hole on the van with her blowtorch. She begins stealing some of the stolen stuff inside the van while the brothers are arguing with each other. The brothers then arrive at Quartz's shop and laugh as they want to rob it. Lifty tries to remove the glass window so they can enter the shop safely. After succeeding, both of them are surprised by Quartz who is sleeping at the counter. They try to steal all the valuable stuff inside the shop until they are shocked by Cap's appearance who has just come out from the toilet. Cap wants to stop the duo but his limited vision really bothers him, causing him to collide with shelves. The shelf then falls on Quartz, causing him to shoot multiple quills. Lifty and Shifty survive as they're already at the outside, nervously avoiding the quills that were shot through the wall. They then realize that their van has been robbed by someone. Lifty and Shifty then begin arguing to each other again until Nightfall shows up from the shop with some stolen stuff. Both of them try to catch her but Nightfall quickly flies away from them. Failed, Shifty enters the van and turns on the engine but it's not working. Lifty tells Shifty that their engine was stolen by Nightfall too. Shifty finds a car nearby, which is owned by Drama who needs help fixing. Both Lifty and Shifty quickly steal her car but slam Drama in half in the process. They quickly drive away from the area and are then followed by Hound from behind and Nightfall from above. They arrive at a museum and climb to the top of it. Lifty brings his tranquilizer gun and binoculars to detect and attack the swallow. Meanwhile, Shifty is done making a hole to enter the museum and ties himself with a rope. He then wants Lifty to hold the rope while checking for Nightfall. Meanwhile, Hound appears at the museum and meets Senior. He talks to Senior about what's happening. At another area of the museum, Nightfall is seen entering the museum easily by opening the back door and sees Shifty slowly going down to steal a gem at the display. Nightfall checks her surroundings, becomes aware of the security lasers, and manipulates them with the controller near her. Shifty is then shocked by the moving security lasers and pulls the rope to give Lifty a sign. Lifty, who is busy checking the sky, is shocked by Shifty's call and accidentally shoots himself before falling down into the hole. Nightfall is pretty surprised by this and tries to find a way to settle down. Shifty's head is impaled by the gem's shards and he tries to hold the pain. They also trigger the alarm, causing Hound and Senior to rush into the location. Shifty quickly tries to run away from them, leaving the passed out Lifty behind. He triggers many traps inside the museum but easily avoids them. Hound is about to shoot Shifty with his taser gun but gets split in half by a swinging axe that was set by Senior. Senior tries to stop the traps but gets electrocuted by the taser gun then falls into the controller, causing the security lasers to slice him into pieces. Nightfall is then shown grabbing Shifty from the roof. Shifty actually succeeded in stealing the gem (albeit broken) and feels thankful to Nightfall until she smiles and moves backward. Shifty then sees that the lasers have created a large hole around him and falls, while Nightfall quickly grabs the gem from him. Lifty, who has just woken up, sees the gem pieces and happily takes them, but gets crushed by a piece of concrete from the roof, which also shatters Shifty into pieces. The episode ends when Nightfall appears again in the museum, stealing the gem's broken pieces. Deaths *Richie is crushed by a lamp. *Quartz is crushed by a shelf. *Cap is shot by multiple quills. (death not seen) *Drama gets slammed in half by the door. *Hound is split in half by a swinging axe. *Senior is sliced into pieces by the security lasers. *Lifty is crushed by a falling concrete piece. *Shifty is shattered into pieces. Injuries *Shifty's head is slightly impaled by the gem's broken pieces. *Senior is electrocuted and falls into the security controller. Trivia *This marks the debut episode for Nightfall. *Some scenes of this episode contain a little reference from Sly Cooper. *Capture and Crescent are seen at the outside of the museum. *Cap's cap with quills and blood can be seen after Quartz's death, confirming his death. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 83 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes